Reunited
by Irkee
Summary: MPREG. HPDD. (if you dn't like this then don't read) Harry as been raising his children all on his own in the muggle world.


"Dad can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it honey?" Harry took a sip of his coffee and looked up at his daughter from the Newspaper.

"Well, I don't know if I should ask. You'll probably just get mad." Johanna sat in her chair pushing her cereal around with her spoon.

"Just tell me Jo. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Well, I was wondering if you would tell me who mom was."

Harry spitted out the coffee he just sipped.

"I thought we've already had this conversation!" nervousness rising in his voice.

"I know, but you never say anything about her. You always avoid the question!"

Harry looked at his watch and went to put the empty cup of coffee in the sink.

"Well if you look at the time. We should really be going if we want to beat the traffic to London and get our shopping done. Is your brother up?"

"See there you go again! You're avoiding the topic."

"am not!"

"you are to! Is because she's dead?"

"no. that has nothing to do with this.'

"then why won't you tell me!"

"fine! What do you want to know? What her favorite color was? Or her favorite food."

"No! Dad I'm serious. I mean knowing her favorite color and food would be great. Since I don't even know anything about her."

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything! What she looked like. How you guys met. Even what she smelt like"

Harry sighed and sat there lost in memory.

It was a cold night a Hogwarts. A night where you just wanted to snuggle up with a loved one in front of a warm fire. Which was exactly what Harry Potter was doing.

He had his arm wrapped around his lover waist as they kissed tenderly at first but soon turned into a kiss of burning passion. As they pulled out of the kiss for air, he stared deeply into snowy blue eyes that he found himself lost in on so many accounts.

"What are you staring at?" a smug smile formed on his lovers face.

"Oh nothing really! Just the most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on."

"You're such a sap. Must be a Gryffindor trait" leaning into Harry's embrace.

"It is not! And I am not a sap!"

"Whatever you say Harry."

Harry pulled Draco closer to body and leaned in so that his nose was right next to draco's hair.

"Mmm you smell great. Like Strawberries and peppermint."

"Sap."

"Earth to Dad. Are you there?" Johanna was waving her hand in front of her father's face. Harry snapped out of his daze and turned to his daughter. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped t away before his daughter could see it.

"What did you say honey?"

"Nothing, you were going to tell me about mom."

"Yes that's right."

There was a long silence.

"Well are you going to tell me or you going to avoid it like you always do?"

Harry fidgeted with his fingers. He never planned to tell either Johanna or her twin brother Skyelar, ever.

How could he? He had left the wizarding world so that he could raise his children in a muggle way in a muggle world. He didn't want his children being in ever single paper just because they were the offspring of the boy-who-lived Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, son of one of the wealthiest, most powerful and influential man in the wizarding world Lucius Malfoy.

How could he possibly tell his children? That he was actually a wizard. And that the mother they believed was their mother was actually their father. How could he tell them that he was the one that gave birth to them?

"Well it's kind of difficult-"

Just before Harry could finish what he could say, Skyelar came running down the staircase in a bright pink shirt, a red polka dot vest, a cowboy hat, jeans with pink stripped boxers over top.

"Morning Pop!"

Harry looked over at his son, and closed his eyes in shame.

"What do you think you're wearing Skye?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Clothes."

Out of both of is children, Skyelar was the very odd one. He dressed as if he just walks into a dark closet, shuts the door, and emerges with his outfit for the day. Along with his wild untamed black hair, that he had inherited for Harry. Johanna on the other was very tidy and organized. She liked to dress stylish and always kept her long blonde hair down.

Harry looked at his children and laughed. It was such a wonder to ever know how twins could be so much not alike.

"Skye, can you at least take off your vest, hat and boxers? You do remember that we are going to London today?

"Oh man! But this hat is what makes the outfit wild." He reluctantly starting taking off some of his clothes."

"Believe me, you're already wild looking in that bright pink shirt. And eat some breakfast so that we can go."

Harry turned away from Skyelar to find a very angry Johanna.

"You didn't answer my question, Dad"

"Honey, Can we save this for sometime when we have time."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Harry turned around, getting a sick feeling in his stomach.


End file.
